Ainsi s'éteignent les lucioles
by Leptitloir
Summary: Il y a eu un début, un milieu, une fin. Des hauts et des bas. C'est une histoire parmi tant d'autres, mais c'est aussi la leur. [UA]


Bouw !

J'espère que vous allez bien, que vos vacances - si vous en avez eu - ont été reposantes et que la reprise - là encore, si reprise il y a - n'est pas trop hard. (De mon coté j'ai fini mon dernier dossier, je suis la joie)

Sinon, voilà un OS que j'avais commencé vers septembre de l'année précédente, que j'ai un peu abandonné avec les cours, que j'ai fini pendant le Nano et que j'ai enfin eu le temps de reprendre. Comme mes bêtas sont en plein partiels, il y a moyen qu'il reste des fautes même si j'ai relu plusieurs fois. Pardon d'avance. C'est quelque chose qui me tenait beaucoup a cœur et que j'ai vraiment aimé écrire, alors j'espère quand même que ça vous plaira !

Encore deux choses à préciser quand aux origines de cette histoire. C'est un dessin de Nijuukoo - que j'ai exceptionnellement mis en couv'- qui m'a inspiré l'idée et j'ai voulu aborder ce thème à cause du premier chapitre de _Lucky Devil_ de Milou. Donc merci.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Ainsi s'éteignent les lucioles

C'est Dem qui lui en a parlé, quelques jours avant. Axel se souvient bien de sa bouille frémissante d'excitation, du feuillage vert de ses yeux qui pétillait, plein de feux d'artifices. Ses mains jointes près de son visage, ses doigts entremêlés semblaient le supplier d'accepter la proposition. Près d'eux, Lexaeus avait soupiré, son pouce tournant une à une les pages d'un livre prêté par Zexion qui le laissait de marbre. Axel avait hésité quelques secondes, jaugeant de l'intérêt d'un tel événement. Et puis, il avait cédé. Pourquoi pas, après tout ?

Maintenant il est là, il marche seul dans les rues englouties sous les ombres, le tac régulier de ses pas qui caresse les murs pour s'élancer dans un écho lointain. Son pote doit le rejoindre plus tard, l'épouvantail a pris de l'avance pour observer le coin. « Lâcher de lanternes », c'est marqué sur le prospectus que son Demyx lui a filé, paresseusement avachi contre un mur de la cafète. L'adresse est inscrite en bas, en tout petit. Encore en dessus, il trouve le nom de l'arrêt de bus qu'il vient de quitter. Le tout sur fond orange loupiote.

Lâcher de lanternes. Juste ces mots, c'est quand même assez beau. Lanterne … Axel ne sait pas pourquoi, il trouve ça séduisant. Ça roule sur la langue avant de claquer brusquement, puis ça fait vibrer le palais. Rien que de le prononcer, il a des lueurs orangées plein la tête, les ballons dont l'éclat incertain vacille sous l'ordre d'une flammèche fragile. Il imagine un ciel plein de minuscules soleils couchants qui se meuvent lentement, comme un seul et unique nuage scintillant. Ephémère. En tout cas, c'est à ça que ça ressemble sur internet. Mais l'allumé n'est pas dupe. Un lâcher, dans leur petite ville en bord de métropole, n'aura rien de cette majesté qu'il a pu admirer sur Google image.

Enfin bon, ça l'intrigue quand même. Assez pour qu'il décolle ses fesses du tendre matelas où il s'assoit pour perdre son temps dans les limbes d'internet en se repassant les albums de Queen.

Sa poche vibre. Il sourit, parce qu'il est à peu près certain que le message vient de Dem et que le flemmard de première va se pointer en retard.

« **Dem :**

 **\- (21 : 02) je vais avoir du retard. Panne de réveille.**

 **Vous :**

 **\- (21 : 04) : A cette heure ?**

 **Dem :**

 **-(21 : 05) : J'ai fait une sieste ok ?**

 **Vous :**

 **\- (21 : 05) : Tu mets un réveil quand tu fais la sieste ?**

 **Dem :**

 **\- (21 : 07) Non**

 **\- (21 : 07) Justement** »

Axel sourit. La lumière vive du petit écran lui colle un spectre blanc sur le visage, alors que la nuit a englouti toute lumière. Sous l'éclairage, les ombres tordues font de ce sourire amusé un étrange rictus ricaneur. Il range l'objet au fond de sa poche avant de se remettre en route, marchant tranquillement jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous. Il ne doit plus être loin, puisqu'il aperçoit d'ici quelques vagues reflets roux dans le ciel. La masse lumineuse qui se prépare au sol éclaire déjà le bout de la rue, comme la fin d'un long tunnel. Plus que quelques pas, et Axel débarque enfin sur la place gorgée de monde.

Soudain, ce n'est plus la nuit.

La lumière pétille tout autour, vive et colorée, et c'est elle qui a tout englouti. Elle rogne l'ombre par à-coups voraces, s'étale sur les murs en réclamant son territoire, offre un nouveau jour au sol que leurs pieds foulent incessamment.

Il faut s'éloigner des habitations pour venir se réfugier là où le ciel est libre d'accès, dans un paysage lisse comme un océan dormant. Alors l'enflammé dépasse les petits groupes qui l'entourent pour gagner la zone prisée. Sur ses bras, il admire la tremblante caresse échappée des lampions qui le couvre d'orange, parfois de rouge. Un sourire au coin de lèvre, il s'amuse de cet incessant bal pétillant. Tout bouge, tout vacille, mais la masse lumineuse demeure sans faillir.

Au calme, Axel tire une clope de son paquet puis l'allume avec son briquet – un énième briquet qui date et qu'il n'a jamais rendu à Saïx. Mais soudain, du bruit tout près.

« - Eh monsieur ! »

Surpris, le rouquin se tourne pour faire face au marmot qui l'interpelle. Un petiot châtain coiffé comme une châtaigne, avec deux grands yeux bleus figés sur sa personne.

« - Monsieur ! » Il répète en accourant vers lui. « Tu peux nous prêter ton briquer s'il te plait ?

\- Mon briquet ?

\- On a plus d'allumette pour ma lanterne. »

D'un geste empressé, le petit inconnu désigne un groupe assez retreint qui patiente non loin. Une fille aux cheveux qui lui rappellent le vin, celui qu'il fait rouler sur sa langue pour y laisser des saveurs de fête. Il y a aussi un gamin à l'air taciturne, ses mains posées sur ses petites hanches droites alors qu'il observe le ballon de papier qu'une vielle grand-mère tient. La lueur pâle de la lanterne fait ressortir la marque du temps gravée sur ses mains, de profondes rides qui sillonnent sa peau.

« - S'il te plait, on te le rend après !

\- Tiens. » Il a ce petit sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres, Axel, quand il file l'objet au bambin. « Fais y bien attention, il n'est pas à moi. »

Il dit ça avec cette manière qu'il a de peser patiemment ses mots et de consciencieusement les articuler quand il parle aux plus jeunes, une voix douce et claire qui s'échappe du fond de sa gorge. Pas le sien, peu importe. L'épouvantail sait très bien qu'il ne le rendra pas, ce briquet. Mais ça l'embêterait d'avoir à s'en chercher un nouveau pour s'enfumer.

« - Merci ! »

Le sourire est large sur la face du quémandeur. Et naïf, aussi. Mais c'est beau la naïveté, quand les lumières naissantes viennent la nourrir.

« - Je fais vite mais ça dépend de la lanterne, parce qu'elle s'allume pas toujours bien.

\- D'accord. »

Le hérisson détale, tout joyeux, agitant dans sa main la clef du trésor de papier. Axel la regarde de loin, cette lanterne, et il se dit qu'elle a quand même une drôle de tête. Ils ont dû la faire eux même en suivant un énième tuto sur internet. Il espère quand même qu'elle pourra voler, parce qu'ils y ont sûrement mis mettre du cœur. Les gamins déçus, ça lui serre toujours un peu le sien et ça lui donne envie de détourner les yeux. Pourtant c'est pas un sentimental, le rouquin. Mais voilà, avec les gosses, c'est comme ça.

Comme promis, Sora – qui lui a donné son nom - lui rend l'objet précieux, une fois le brûloir allumé. Ils partagent quelques mots, une forme de politesse tacite pour dissimuler la simple praticité de leur échange, puis le visiteur filiforme s'en retourne marcher entre les gens. Il traîne au milieu des éclats de rire, de la déception, de l'émerveillement. Loin des murs, le ciel semble immense, une bouche monstrueuse ouverte pour toutes ces baies qu'on élève. Une gueule avide de lumière qui garde entre ses crocs des restes d'étoiles mourantes, qui réclame en silence des lucioles pour sa panse. Son souffle vient happer les plus hautes, avaler la flamme énergique que d'autres ont tant peiné à éveiller. Son appétit est sans fin.

Etrangement, cette idée de monstre céleste plait à Axel. Il abandonne le ciel pour retourner à la foule, un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres.

Et Il le voit.

C'est un détail parmi tant d'autres, un épi de blé qui se dresse dans ce champ de lampions. Un corps gracile tout juste perçu derrière un fruit de papier qui s'envole pour nourrir son étrange dieu-nuit. Un rêve, peut-être, bribe de mirage qu'il a cru embrasser l'espace d'une seconde.

Et pourtant Axel l'a vu.

C'est comme d'avoir un coup de foudre, l'amour en moins.

 _« - Excusez-moi, il vous reste des sandwichs au chèvre ?_

 _\- Mm ? »_

 _Axel tique, haussant un sourcil. « Excusez-moi » ? Il l'a pris pour un vieux de quarante ans, le blondinet ? Le rouquin sait qu'il fait plus vieux que son âge, avec ses trait nettement dessinés et son corps démesurément grand pour une carrure si mince, mais quand même, de là à le vouvoyer …_

 _« - Je voulais juste … » Le gamin cherche ses mots, mal à l'aise. « Ça … »_

 _D'un geste hésitant, le gamin blond canari désigne le tableau du foyer, où Larxène a inscrit les mots « Sandwichs chèvre-miel » juste en dessous de la liste des parfums des nouilles instantanées, au-dessus de celle des sodas encore en stock dans le frigo. Elle a même dessiné deux tranches de pain et la feuille de salade qui dépasse. Alors qu'il n'y a pas de salade dans le casse-croûte._

 _« - Ah ouais, les sandwichs. Un chèvre-miel, c'est retenu ! Je te prépare ça illico, ça te fera deux euros. » Il jette un coup d'œil autour de lui pour repérer tous les ingrédients. « Deux cinquante si tu veux une boisson avec._

 _\- Non merci, j'ai déjà une bouteille d'eau._

 _-D'acc ! » Il tend la main pour récupérer la pièce. « Et tu peux me tutoyer hein. »_

 _Le garçon ouvre des yeux un peu surpris – de jolis disques bleus plein d'incompréhension – puis il hoche lentement la tête, gêné. Ses pupilles suivent les mains du rouquin alors qu'elles s'occupent de son repas, ses longs doigts s'enroulant autour du couteau qui lui sert à trancher le fromage. Axel surprend ces deux billes qui décortiquent ses mouvements, ça l'amuse. Il a l'air un peu paumé, ce tout petit étudiant. C'est sûrement un L1 qui vient juste d'arriver. Son visage est encore juvénile, malgré les marques de fatigue que les premiers jours sont venus déposer sous ses yeux. Ça lui donne un air hagard, une tête de zombie tout juste sorti de sa tombe._

 _« - Je te le fais chauffer ?_

 _\- Je veux bien, s'il te plait. »_

 _En deux temps trois mouvements, le repas atterrit dans le micro-onde._

 _« - T'es nouveau toi, hein ? »_

 _Blondinet hoche la tête, un petit sourire hésitant au coin des lèvres. Bingo !_

 _« - Première année de quoi ?_

 _\- Sociologie._

 _\- Et tu t'appelles ?_

 _\- Je m'appelle Roxas. » Il a une petite moue hésitante, alors que ses mains agrippent nerveusement le rebord du comptoir. « Et toi ?_

 _\- Axel ! Court, courant et facile à retenir. Et je suis en archéo, en L3 pour la deuxième fois. »_

 _Il faut quelques secondes et un sourire embarrassé à Roxas pour comprendre l'insinuation. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent pour répondre, mais le micro-onde leur rappelle qu'un sandwich a été commandé. Rapide, le rouquin l'attrape, l'enroule dans une serviette en papier immaculée et tend enfin le casse-croûte au nouveau._

 _« - Voilà ! J'ai mis la dose de miel alors fais gaffe de pas t'en mettre partout. Ca coule si on le tient mal. »_

 _Le poussin acquiesce, son trésor tout chaud entre les mains. Il le garde précieusement sans plus rien dire, savourant l'odeur chaleureuse qui vient lui chatouiller le nez, puis il redresse la tête pour remercier timidement le bénévole._

Ça ne peut pas être un rêve, pourtant. La foule glisse encore sous ses yeux et Roxas lui apparaît à nouveau. Il s'est installé là où commence l'herbe fraiche, ses jambes croisées sur les dernières dalles de pierre, de dos. C'est une belle vue, d'une certaine manière. Axel devine sous ses vêtements des formes connues, Une colonne d'os marqués par le manque de chair sous la peau, un champ de collines qui rebondissent jusqu'à disparaître sous ses hanches. Ces mêmes petits ronds ressortent timidement contre le tissu, du fait de la position arquée que le blondin a adoptée. S'il ne fait pas attention, il finira avec des problèmes de dos, mais le gamin ne se soucie jamais des remarques que ses aînées lui dispensent.

Sans parler, l'épouvantail s'approche. Ses pas sont lents, rien ne presse, il a tout le temps de rappeler à lui les souvenirs éparpillés aux coins de sa mémoire. Ça doit faire quoi, deux ans qu'il ne l'a pas revu ? Un peu moins peut-être, à quelques mois près. Est-ce qu'il a fini ses études, depuis ? Ax se souvient, Roxas lui parlait de grands projets naïfs et ambitieux, de master et de doctorat, multipliant les potentiels sujets de recherche. Il ne manquait pas d'idée, le gamin. Ni de motivation. De réalisme, peut-être, mais c'était un éternel enfant perdu au pays des étoiles, un petit soleil brûlant qui nageait dans la nuit. Il aimait apprendre, beaucoup. Un des rares types qui se plaisaient vraiment à la fac, exalté à l'idée de passer deux heures le cul vissé sur une chaise. Ses cours noircis de notes, ses petits yeux roulant le long des lignes d'un énième ouvrage complémentaire, ses discours adorables de passion qu'il avait pu lui sortir alors qu'il sortait de cours ... Axel et son ébauche de sourire s'en rappellent.

Deux ans déjà. Le temps emporte une partie des détails pour les diluer dans le flou infini de sa mémoire, mais il n'a rien oublié de ces bons moments. Aujourd'hui encore, il y a quelque chose de beau dans ces mains maladroites qui manipulent la lanterne. Mais, malgré lui, l'ébouriffé s'arrête à quelques mètres du jeune homme. Il hésite, soudain. Parce qu'il ne sait pas s'il a _le droit_ , après tout ça. Il doute. Il n'aime pas ça. Il décide de balayer ces hésitations pesantes. Axel a cette incroyable faculté d'occulter tout ce qui pourrait entacher sa conscience.

« - Jolie lanterne. C'est du fait main ou tu l'as achetée ?

 _Le soleil tape, c'est atroce. Entre les rayons qui lui brûlent le dos et le peu d'ombre qui fuit lentement de l'autre côté du bâtiment comme un serpent couard, Axel hésite à retourner se caler à la cafète, ou sous un l'escalier du premier étage. Le coin est sans doute déjà occupé mais là-bas, au moins, il échappera au marteau solaire._

 _« - Rox, on bouge ?_

 _\- Mm. »_

 _Plongé dans un magazine, le petit prince des temps modernes l'écoute à peine. Les deux perles bleues plantées dans son visage sont trop occupées à déchiffrer les mots sous ses yeux, happées par l'histoire qu'il dévore patiemment. Résigné, Ax sourit. De toute façon, quand le gamin se prend de passion pour quelque chose, impossible de l'en décoller. Il se cache dans sa petite bulle, à l'abri du monde, et il savoure sans retenue. L'allumé trouvait ça mignon, au début, mais cette gentille habitude amène parfois à de regrettables situations. Comme lorsque le lecteur assidu descend du bus au terminus, son arrêt à des lieux de l'endroit où il pose habituellement les pieds. Ou quand, perdu dans ses pensées, il oublie de payer la nourriture qu'il vient de prendre au comptoir du foyer. Parfois, il s'en rend compte quelques minutes après, et il se précipite vers l'ébouriffé qui lui a servi le repas, un magnifique masque de gêne plaqué sur le visage._

 _Axel ne lui en veut jamais. Au contraire, ça l'amuse assez. Et puis, ce sont ces petites maladresses qui leur ont permis de se rapprocher._

 _« - Qu'est- ce que tu lis de si passionnant ? » Il demande à son cadet en lui donnant un coup de coude gentillet._

 _« - Hein ? »_

 _Tiré de ses pensées, Roxas ne comprend pas tout de suite. Ax désigne la couverture rouge entre ses mains._

 _« - C'est quoi ?_

 _\- Ah, ça … » Il le lui tend après avoir replié le coin de la page qu'il était en train de lire. « C'est un menstruel sur la BD._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Un menstruel ? T'es sûr ?_

 _-Oui, il sort tous les mois. »_

 _Initialement sûr de lui, l'étudiant hésite un peu à la vue de son camarade qui glousse. Il hausse un sourcil._

 _« - Oh putain, c'est trop beau là. »_

 _Son immense corps arqué par-dessus ses jambes, l'allumette se penche pour cacher le rire tremblant qui court sur son visage. Il a beau couvrir sa bouche sous ses mains, la lutte contre l'hilarité est corsée et la victoire peu probable. Vraiment, ce garçon est une source d'amusement inépuisable._

 _« - On dit Mensuel, Rox'. C'est différent. » Il arrive à lâcher en ravalant les éclats rieurs qui lui chatouillent la gorge._

 _« - Mais c'est pas un synonyme ?_

 _-Oh non !"_

 _A voir l'expression malicieuse du rouquin, le blondin sent ses joues s'enflammer en réponse à sa propre maladresse. Il a honte._

 _« - Plus sérieusement, t'as pas envie de bouger ? On crève de chaud, ici._

 _\- Comme tu veux. »_

 _Les réponses inutiles, c'est le truc de Roxas. Il a ce côté indécis, passif, à toujours laisser les autres trancher pour lui quand deux solutions équivalentes se présentent. Axel ne compte pas insister. Son choix est déjà tout fait. Il se lève immédiatement et époussette le jean serré qui lui fait de bien jolies formes, puis ses doigts se glissent autour d'une des bretelles de son sac. Il n'en passe qu'une seul, mais son jeune camarade enfile toujours patiemment les deux dans un geste appliqué._

 _« - Cafète ou couloir ?_

 _\- Là où il y a le moins de monde possible._

 _\- Couloir, les gens bouffent encore à la cafet'. »_

 _Un bref acquiescement de la part de Roxas et les deux camarades se mettent en route. Ils marchent calmement, profitant du vent qui souffle le long des couloirs extérieurs entre deux bâtiments. C'est comme un murmure qui siffle, glisse le long des murs, vient chasser le trop plein de chaleur des restes d'été. Axel aime bien ça, mais il l'apprécierait encore plus à l'ombre, loin des rayons malhonnêtes. A coup sûr, il va finir la peau plus rouge que les cheveux. Et puis ça pellera, après, avec les lambeaux de peaux qui vont le démanger jusqu'à la fin de sa « mue ». Pas très glamour comme image._

 _« - C'est dingue qu'il fasse aussi chaud maintenant. Ça retombe plus tôt, d'habitude. »_

 _Parce qu'il ne sait pas vraiment quoi répondre, le plus jeune se tait. Il arrive que l'épouvantail doute que son gentil poussin l'écoute vraiment, d'ailleurs. C'est qu'il aime poser des questions Roxy, mais pour ce qui est d'y répondre, c'est une autre histoire. Et puis, il vagabonde toujours quelque part dans sa propre tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Parfois, Axel se demande s'il sait qu'il existe un monde autour de lui. Mais bon, le mutisme lui donne un certain charme. Il y a quelque chose dans ce visage égaré, ces lèvres immobiles, ces songes secrets, qui lui plait. Roxas est un beau mystère._

 _Un beau mystère qui, soudain, glisse sa main d'étrange enfant dans la sienne._

 _D'abord surpris, l'enflammé hausse un sourcil. Mais il sent une force moindre le traîner vers le mur opposé, là où l'ombre commence à renaître. Un triangle noir s'étire au sol. Bientôt, leurs pieds viennent piétiner ce territoire frais où le soleil a perdu de son emprise. La longue tige sourit faiblement, l'attention lui fait plaisir. Même, elle le touche._

 _Mais ce qu'il aime le plus, ce sont ces jolis petits yeux céruléens qui, cachés sous une mèche folle balayant son visage, l'observent discrètement sans que ses doigts d'abandonnent leur prise._

Les yeux qui se lèvent brusquement vers lui brillent d'abord d'incompréhension, puis de surprise. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, mais les mots sont morts quelque par dans sa gorge. Le ciel lui tomberait sur la tête qu'il ne réagirait pas autrement. De se savoir reconnu, le sourire d'Axel n'en est que plus grand. Il trouve quelque chose d'agréablement flatteur dans cette expression égarée qui ne sait plus si elle doit se briser ou s'émerveiller. Mais c'est la voix vibrante de l'étudiant qui le touche droit au cœur.

« - Axel ?

\- T'en connais beaucoup, des gus avec une tête comme la mienne ? »

Le minois mitigé se mue en un sourire maladroit. Triste, un peu. Peut-être. C'est vague, diffus, lointain, presque imperceptible.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je pêche. Parait qu'y a des brochets dans le coin.

\- Tu pêches ? » Le benjamin fronce les sourcils. « Mais y a pas de point d'eau ici. Et je vois pas ta … Oh.»

Il lui faut quelques secondes pour saisir l'ironie dans les propos d'Axel. La supercherie découverte, ses joues se parent de jolis pigments roses alors que grimpe la honte. Il le sait, pourtant, qu'il est trop « premier degré », mais il se fait avoir à chaque fois. L'autre en jouait beaucoup, avant. Ils s'en souviennent tous les deux, en même temps, c'est écrit dans le reste de complicité qui éclate soudain dans leur regard croisés.

« - La place est libre ? »

D'un geste de la tête, Ax désigne les pavés près du blondin.

« - Oui. »

La permission implicitement accordée, l'aîné vient s'asseoir près du garçon retrouvé, croisant ses interminables jambes sur le sol. La pierre est froide, toute sa chaleur absorbée par la gourmande nuit, mais le contact n'en est que plus agréable. Les pousses naissantes ont trouvé leur chemin entre les ronds durs, s'approchant lentement de la ville qui s'éclaire dans leur dos. Ça donne un petit côté sauvage au coin, cette nature qui attaque sournoisement le terrain habité.

Autour d'eux, les lanternes continuent de s'élever. Puisqu'ils ne peuvent profiter du silence – le monde est un incessant discours – Axel décide de faire entendre sa voix.

« - Alors, quoi de neuf depuis le temps ? »

Ça n'est pas vraiment original, mais ça fait le café. Roxas tripote sa lanterne, incertain de son fonctionnement. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour formuler une réponse acceptable.

« - Je suis en deuxième année de master. » Il n'est pas sûr que ça suffise, alors il ajoute. « Ça se passe assez bien, c'est plus calme que ce que Saïx prétendait.

\- Laisse, ce type est un bourreau de travail. Tout a l'air compliqué quand c'est lui qui en parle.

\- T'as de ses nouvelles ? »

L'enflammé hausse les épaules.

« - Vite fait. Il a trouvé du boulot, mais pas ici. Ça fait six mois qu'il est descendu dans le Sud. Tu le connais, c'est pas un grand bavard, alors les nouvelles c'est une fois tous les trente-six du mois.

\- Ah. » Un peu de surprise dans sa voix. « Je pensais qu'il aura gardé contact avec toi.

\- Moi aussi. »

Mais le géant filiforme sait, la distance et le temps sont deux rudes épreuves pour les amitiés. Des rires lycéens qui raisonnent dans sa mémoire, il ne reste plus grand-chose. Ça lui a bien serré le cœur, un peu, quand il s'en est rendu compte. Mais puisqu'il n'y pouvait rien, il a accepté. C'est comme ça et pas autrement.

Des séparations, il en a connu. Et parce que l'avenir le veut, il en connaîtra d'autres. Il les soignera par de nouvelles rencontres – Demyx en est une belle.

Axel réalise, ses derniers mots ont imposé un silence confus. Pour se rattraper, il reprend.

« - Et la petiote, elle est toujours à la fac ?

\- Xion ?

\- Ouais. »

Roxas hoche la tête.

« - Elle retape sa troisième année. Comme toi. »

Axel ne saurait dire si ses mots sont mesquins ou s'il constate simplement. Il préfère la première option. L'idée d'avoir laissé un peu de lui chez Rox lui plait.

\- Elle est toujours avec Naminé ?

\- Oui, mais c'est compliqué. Nami aussi a dû bouger. Elles se voient presque plus.

\- Et ça tient quand même ?

\- Apparemment. »

Elles étaient mignonnes les deux gamines, l'allumette se souvient. Xion attrapait toujours sa belle par la main quand elle voulait la trainer quelque part et elle pleurait comme à la fin du monde quand dispute il y avait. Il se rappelle aussi, quand elle s'était retrouvée à lui poser tout un tas de questions sur sa propre vie sexuelle, le stress au bout des doigts, angoissée à l'idée de ne pas savoir se débrouiller avec sa princesse blanche. Elle était tellement gênée et curieuse en même temps, ça l'avait fait rire.

Il n'a plus de nouvelle, depuis qu'il a quitté la fac. Oh, il y repassait bien au début, dès qu'il avait un moment. Et puis les visites se sont espacées. Eloignées. Effacées.

« - Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part.

\- D'acc. »

Ils parlent encore un peu, de tout et de rien. D'Hayner et Olette, de la cafétéria refaite l'an dernier, du boulot d'Axel, de Dem le pote un peu lourd et très fainéant mais quand même assez marrant, des travaux rue Gaussen, du boulot et du chômage, de cuisine, des dernières sorties ciné, de bande dessinée et des rongeurs que le rouquin vient d'adopter – Topinambour et Gilgamesh.

Ils parlent de tout, donc, mais surtout de rien. Des mots faciles, rassurants, juste de quoi occuper leur bouche pour éviter la gêne. Du blabla, du vent. Ils font la conversation. Et ce sentiment qui gagne soudain le grand rouge, ce poids qu'il ne comprend pas mais qui se fait plus lourd à chaque mot, c'est peut-être de la déception ? Où est-elle passée, la complicité des beaux jours ? Les paroles qui s'enchaînaient, se complétaient, les regards qui parlaient pour les lèvres, les pensées partagées qui leur valaient ces beaux éclats de rires ?

Sans tout ça que sont-ils l'un pour l'autre, sinon deux inconnus ?

 _Ca empeste le produit pour les vitres, très certainement parce qu'Axel vient d'en appliquer une sacrée dose sur celle en face de lui. Armé d'un torchon, il commence à l'étaler et à frotter contre la paroi de verre, en guerre contre les milliers de tâches qui souillent sa source de lumière. Il doit faire le ménage tous les trente-six du moins dans cet appart, mais au moins il le fait bien. Une histoire de bonne conscience et de perfectionnisme mal réglé._

 _"- Tu feras la cuisine, après." Une jolie petite voix gamine le nargue sournoisement._

 _"- Mais oui, bien sûr. Et quand-est ce que je récure les chiottes ?_

 _\- Quand tu auras fait subir le même sort à la baignoire."_

 _Un regard jeté par-dessus son épaule, Axel observe la sale petite bête allongée sur son lit, dans sa chambre, dans son appart, qui l'observe d'un air nonchalant. Il sourit. Sous une carapace pleine d'hésitation, d'angoisse et de maladresse, il a trouvé un jeune garçon mesquin qui aime se jouer de lui en l'observant du coin de l'œil, taquin. Ou peut-être est-ce lui qui exerce une bien mauvaise influence sur son comparse, mais il ne compte pas s'en plaindre. Pouvoir admirer cet aspect de Roxas que peu connaissent vraiment, ce visage du garçon égaré plongé dans son petit monde de pensées, c'est un peu sa fierté. Son trésor. Son dilemme, aussi. Il voudrait exposer sa trouvaille au reste du monde, et la garder jalousement pour lui, tout en même temps._

 _"- Plutôt que de dire des conneries, va chercher un sopalin et viens m'aider à nettoyer ça._

 _\- J'hésite._

 _\- Quoi, sa majesté ne peut pas me filer un coup de main ?_

 _\- Si, je peux._

 _\- Alors lève tes fesses et attrape le rouleau._

 _\- Ça veut pas dire que je veux."_

 _Un rire entre ses dents, cette fois, et la fierté d'avoir osé cette imitation d'orgueil. Axel le sait, le sent, que le blondin cherche à éveiller une colère factice. Il veut jouer. Très bien. Il va lui en donner pour son argent._

 _Son regard de prairie luisante se pose sur l'objet de son attention, un sourire malveillant dissimulé au coin des lèvres. Comme un félin en chasse, il s'approche malicieusement du matelas où l'autre repose, s'assoit négligemment sur les draps pour contempler la victime. Aussitôt, Roxas se méfie. Il le sait, quand Axel a un truc derrière la tête. Et cette expression chafouine n'augure rien de bon pour sa personne. C'est un fourbe le rouquin. Aucune morale, aucune pitié._

 _"- Non._

 _\- Tu te mets à parler tout seul, petit chat ?_

 _\- Tu vas faire une connerie._

 _\- Que de mauvaises intentions injustement prêtées à mon égard ..._

 _\- Retourne laver ta vitre."_

 _Sur ses gardes, le blondin scrute celui qui l'observe en coin, l'air tout amusé. Axel se penche un peu, approche ses mains comme deux pattes prêtes à saisir leur proie. Son corps se hisse sur la couverture dans un geste lent et mesuré. Inutile de se presser, la réussite germe sous la patience. Et de la patience il en a, Roxas peut en témoigner. Trois mois à lui tourner autour sans que l'autre ne comprenne les avances glissées entre ses mots. Il n'y a que le petit prince pour répondre "Ce soir ? Ca va être un peu juste." quand on lui demande "Tu veux sortir avec moi ?" en franc désespoir de cause._

 _"- Ax ..._

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Bas les pattes."_

 _Mais c'est trop tard, le félon a bondi. Lesdites pattes s'enroulent autour des côtes du gamin qui crie aussitôt, remuant comme un chaton enragé. Il gigote, peste, essaye vainement de dégager son aîné à coup de pieds et d'épaules, mais ses ongles rongés jusqu'au sang ne lui laissent aucune prise sur la peau qu'il tente de saisir. Au comble du désespoir, ses éclats de rirent redoublent violemment alors que le corps d'Axel se nouent autour du siens pour le garder prisonnier. Le peu de muscle dont l'épouvantail dispose suffit à maintenir sa domination._

 _"- Putain non ! Arrête !_

 _\- J'hésite. Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? "_

 _Le blondin voudrait répondre, mais ses poumons se vident à chaque nouvelle saccade. Il rit, il rit jusqu'à ce que son souffle ne le lui permettre plus, il rit jusqu'à ce qu'il lui faille désespérément chercher de l'oxygène pour nourrir son corps. Là, et seulement là, le bourreau consent à pardonner l'insolence de sa petite victime. Sans le relâcher complètement, il abandonne sa cage thoracique pour le laisser reposer sur les draps. Une légère frustration l'envahit de sentir l'autre corps s'éloigner soudain._

 _Parfois, être tout près de Roxas, c'est déjà être trop loin._

 _"- Alors, le ménage te rebute toujours ?_

 _\- Ouais._

 _\- Tsss ..."_

 _Le serpent siffle, pour une se rapproche de son petit ami, cette fois exempt de mauvaises intentions. Il n'a d'autre geste pour lui qu'une embrassade tendre, sa tête reposant au niveau de sa nuque, là où les cheveux son trop hauts pour lui chatouiller le nez, où sa peau a cette odeur de déo à la vanille. La chaleur de Roxas lui revient doucement. Surement qu'il devrait se lever pour aller le finir, son précieux ménage, mais il n'a pas envie de bouger. L'allumé est bien là, comme ça. Il préfère profiter. C'est agréable, ce sentiment de bonheur tendre qui se contente de la présence de l'autre._

 _Passé quelques secondes sans bouger, Roxas se retourne vers lui._

 _"- Tu m'aimes, hein ?_

 _\- Ca dépend. C'est quoi la bonne réponse ?_

 _\- T'es con."_

 _Il dit ça avec un sourire qui se refuse a rire encore, mais Axel trouve tout ce qu'il cherche dans ces prunelles amusées. Il se penche pour l'embrasser brièvement et, quand il se recule, il trouve des restes de surprise sur le visage du garçon. Le rouquin se souvient de leurs premiers jours ensemble. Rox et ce regard vacillant, toujours incertain quand à la manière dont il devait agir. Tenir la main, ou pas. Embrasser, ou pas. Soutenir ces mirettes radioactives ou se détourner. S'asseoir sur ses genoux ou sur la chaise tout près. Il était maladroit, comme le sont tous ceux qui apprennent pour la première fois à fonctionner à deux. Et ça attendrissait Axel. Il se moquait un peu, parfois. Juste parce qu'il aimait cet air tout penaud sur le visage de l'ange des blé._

 _Mais le souvenir qu'il chérit le plus, c'est ce regard émerveillé qui lui restait dans les yeux chaque fois que son aîné se penchait pour s'approprier sa bouche, comme s'il s'était agi d'un acte inconcevable. Surement qu'il restait une part de fantasme dans cette relation et qu'il peinait à y croire. Mais c'était beau de voir comme ses iris le dévoraient, à croire qu'il fixait son cadeau de Noël._

 _Maintenant, s'il garde une maladresse naturelle qui semble lui être innée, il a gagné en assurance. Preuve en est de cette démonstration d'insolence qu'il vient de lui faire._

 _"- Et en vrai ?_

 _\- En vrai je t'aime."_

 _Rassuré, Roxas pose sa tête sur son épaule. Il le mérite, son surnom de petit chat, toujours à venir quémander les caresses contre son ami. Axel le sent frissonner quand il passe sa main dans ses cheveux._

 _"- Et pourquoi cette question ?_

 _\- J'avais envie de l'entendre._

 _\- Je te le dis pas assez ?_

 _\- De l'entendre maintenant."_

 _Le nez du blond cherche une place contre son torse, mais se résigne à venir respirer au creux de son cou. Le corps humain est mal fait._

 _"- Et les gens qu'y a eu avant moi ?" Le plus petit reprend._

 _"- De quoi ?_

 _\- Bah, tu les aimais aussi ?_

 _\- Certains, oui._

 _\- Juste certains ?"_

 _Juste certains, en effet. Parce qu'il attrapait la main de Larxène pour le plaisir de penser qu'il avait enfin une petite copine. Parce qu'il se demande encore comment il a pu tenir quatre mois avec Marluxia - quoi qu'au lit, tout se passait plutôt bien. Et les autres, il les a bien aimés. Toujours au début, quelques uns à la fin._

 _"- Oui._

 _\- Pourquoi tu sortais avec, alors ?"_

 _Axel rit._

 _"- On ne sort pas forcément avec des gens qu'on aime, Rox._

 _\- Je sais ..." Le chérubin baissa la tête, comme un gamin tendrement réprimandé. "Mais quand même, si j'étais pas amoureux de toi, je me ferais drôlement chier là. Alors pourquoi?_

 _\- Les gens y trouvent un intérêt._

 _\- Quel intérêt ?_

 _\- S'afficher avec une bombe. Essayer par curiosité. Tuer le temps._

 _\- Tuer le temps ?_

 _\- C'est une occupation comme une autre."_

 _Au tour de Roxas de rire, cette fois._

 _"- Puis t'as des gens qui essayent désespérément parce qu'ils veulent que ça marche, et ils s'entêtent. Ceux qui sont prêts à tout pour ne pas finir seuls. Des raisons, il y en a des centaines."_

 _Le petit chat hoche pensivement la tête avant de venir poser sa main près de celle d'Axel. C'est compliqué pour ce novice de la vie à deux, toutes ces variantes d'amour qui n'en sont pas toujours. Et puis il comprend, lentement mais sûrement, qu'un fossé d'expérience le sépare du rouquin. Ax a connu, testé, ressenti. Il a vu mourir des flammes qu'il pensait éternelles. Roxas, il doit encore espérer qu'il s'aimeront pour toujours. Il croit qu'il sait tout de l'amour, parce qu'il a conscience des hauts et des bas qui viennent entraver le chemin. Mais il n'a pas vu l'impasse au bout, les ronces qui viennent dévorer la route, les ravins._

 _Roxas, il aime Axel pour toujours._

 _Ils s'embrassent encore, plus longtemps. Et ils sont bien, là, les deux ébouriffés. Oubliant le ménage, ils passent l'après-midi à parler de tout et de rien. Ils conversent sur le monde, la lessive à préparer, la guerre en Iran, la dernière BD que Rox a lu et qu'il veut absolument prêter à son copain. Ils sombrent dans d'éternels débats philosophiques qu'ils effacent du bout de leurs lèvres pressées. Il n'y a rien de plus simple, ni rien de plus agréable._

Qu'est-ce qu'il reste de Roxas, chez ce gamin blond maladroit qui tripote sa lanterne ? Les mêmes yeux, les mêmes lèvres, le même nez un peu rond qui rappelle les traits de l'enfance. Sa parole s'est assurée, un peu, son regard ne fuit plus comme au temps des études. Son corps a perdu une partie de ses courbes gamines, quoi qu'il n'a rien de très carré. Ses épaules s'affaissent toujours, donnant à son dos des allures d'accolade au bout desquelles ses bras descendent. L'arrête de ses épaules ressort à peine. Et pourtant, combien de fois l'a-t-il sentie sous ses doigts en la parcourant ? Cette ligne à peine arquée, dure, insaisissable sous cette peau mouvante …

 _Un soupire. Des lèvres, des baisers sur la peau. Humide. La voix qui s'égare et qui s'étrangle, qui meurt dans la gorge avant même de se transformer en gémissement. Le corps de Roxas qui se tort en dessous de lui et qui s'accroche désespérément. Et ses mains qui se perdent dans l'espoir de se raccrocher quelque part. Des soupirs, encore. Du plaisir. Le temps ne compte plus._

Mais non, ils n'ont pas pu s'éloigner autant. Il l'a si bien connu, ça lui resterait salement en travers de la gorge. Perdre ce fil de complicité qui leur arrachait un sourire quand leurs regards se croisaient, ça lui ferait mal. Au moins un peu. Parce qu'il eu a eu _ça_ entre eux, et qu'il ne peuvent pas exister chacun de leur coté comme si ça n'avait jamais été là.

"- Je pourrai te piquer ton briquet ?"

L'enflammé hausse un sourcil, surpris.

"- Tu fumes ?

\- Non, c'est pour la lanterne."

Ah. Oui, bien sûr.

Peut être Roxas lui a-t-il laissé par mégarde un peu de cette franche naïveté.

 _C'est Noel et il fait froid dehors. Le mercure stagne sous le zéro du thermomètre, un coup à faire geler les carafes d'eau des resto. C'est Noël et le marché dure jusqu'au 25, noir de monde, englouti par la foule de passants qui viennent savourer le vin chaud en admirant les stands de peluches sur mesure. C'est Noël et il neigera, peut-être, si le ciel accepte de troquer sa pluie froide contre un peu de coton pâle. C'est Noël et sa beauté d'antan, la lumière dans les rues pour embraser les murs, le sapin qui semble déchirer le ciel, les chaudes effluves de nourriture. C'est Noel - enfin presque, à trois jours près - il fait nuit, mais la ville vit si fort. C'est Noël et ils s'embrassent en plein milieu du marché, sans se soucier des regards qu'on pourrait poser sur eux._

 _Et quand Axel veut se reculer, Roxas se jette encore sur sa bouche comme une affamé._

 _"- Calme !" La grand asperge rit en le voyant faire. "Prends le temps de respirer, au moins._

 _\- Embrasse moi._

 _\- Encore ?_

 _-Oui."_

 _Ce sont les lumières décoratives qui lui ont grillé le système, à force de lui clignoter dans les yeux. Ou le vin chaud qui lui monde déjà à la tête pour le peu qu'il en a bu. La musique qui passe en boucle en leur perçant les oreilles doit le rendre dingue, aussi. Mais peut-être qu'il s'agit simplement d'une de ces passions, celles qui ne s'éveillent que la nuit et qui donnent envie de sortir vivre sous la voûte noire sans s'inquiéter du froid. C'est ça, c'est la nuit, elle le rend fou et amoureux. Axel contemple les dégâts qu'elle cause chez son petit ami, souriant contre sa bouche._

 _"- Viens !"_

 _Rassasié, tout du moins pour l'instant, le petit chat s'empare de la main d'Axel pour courir entre les stands. Il s'arrête devant les plus beaux, les admire de ses yeux pleins de bonheur, puis il repart, le cœur tambourinant, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes se stoppent devant l'immense sapin qui pointe depuis le centre de la place. Même la mairie, figée juste en face, perd de sa superbe face au spectacle du radieux conifère._

 _"- Il est magnifique ..._

 _-C'est l'idée. Tu penses bien, un pauvre sapin déplumé qui t'arrive à la taille, ça va pas faire sensation pendant les fêtes._

 _\- Comment ils l'ont installé ?"_

 _Axel hausse un sourcil. Le gamin lui pose de ces questions parfois, à croire qu'il a toutes les réponses de l'univers rangées dans sa poche. C'est adorable et déstabilisant. Mais là, la vérité, c'est que le rouquin n'est pas vraiment expert dans le domaine._

 _"- Ils ont dû le déplacer avec un camion, je suppose._

 _\- Tu crois que c'est un vrai ?_

 _\- Va savoir."_

 _Il n'a pas fait d'études très poussées en sapinologies - si tant est que ce domaine existe. Les sapins synthétiques, il les reconnais quand il les monte dans son salon et que c'est bien stipulé sur la boite._

 _"- Et les déco, ils les ont mis comment ?_

 _\- Après l'avoir redressé, je suppose._

 _\- Mais c'est haut !_

 _\- Je te montrerai une échelle un jour. Tu vas adorer."_

 _L'ange des blés s'approche prudemment, comme si l'objet de son attention allait lui tomber dessus. Et c'est qu'il pourrait faire de sacré dégâts en écrasant son pauvre petit corps de jeune étudiant. Mais dieu merci, le ciel est assez clément pour leur éviter un atroce accident à Noël._

 _"- On peut monter ?_

 _\- C'est interdit. Il y a des vigiles qui surveillent._

 _\- Dommage."_

 _S'il en avait eu le cran, l'enflammé aurait très certainement proposé à son compagnon de venir se glisser derrière les barrières pour tenter sa chance à l'abri des regards. Sûrement qu'ils n'auraient pas réussi, mais ils se seraient amusés. Néanmoins, une voix bien plus prudente que lui - sa conscience, à n'en pas douter - lui rappelle qu'il n'existe rien de moins sexy au monde que le corps moite d'un vigile serré contre le sien. A choisir, il préfère plutôt profiter de celui de Roxas en rentrant._

 _"- Axel ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- On reviendra l'année prochaine ?_

 _\- Si personne n'annule Noël entre temps, c'est envisageable."_

 _Ils se regardent quelques secondes et Rox pousserait sûrement un long soupire en réponse à ses blagues, s'ils étaient à l'appartement. Mais c'est Noël, les lumières inondent leur visage, ça sent bon les crêpes au Nutella et le stand d'huiles essentielles et le gamin blond est ivre de nuit. Perdu dans le tableau millénaire des fêtes de la nativité, il sourit à s'en déchirer les joues. Et ses yeux qui brillent, posés sur Axel, l'admirent comme la huitième merveille du monde._

 _"- C'est pas assez, envisageable._

 _\- Fortement possible ?_

 _\- Nan._

 _\- On se fera ça l'an prochain._

 _\- Encore un peu._

 _\- Je te promets de t'embrasser langoureusement devant le prochain sapin de Noël qu'on dressera sur cette place, fut-il synthétique ou naturel ?"_

 _Roxas sourit, satisfait. Puis il se dresse une énième fois sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son petit ami._

 _Si l'épouvantail le presse volontiers contre son corps, heureux de cette bouche qui dévore la sienne, il ne peut chasser l'angoisse que la promesse tirée éveille alors chez lui._

Un instant, Axel se souvient de la vie avec Roxas. De sa chaleur au matin, quand il se levait près de lui. De sa voix ensommeillée et de sa démarche mal assurée. De ses petites mains qui entouraient les instruments de cuisine, de l'application qu'il y mettait quand il décidait de préparer le repas. Cette concentration d'enfant minutieux. Il se rappelle, aussi, qu'il aimait l'embrasser juste pour s'amuser ensuite de ses expressions. Et ça lui semble loin, tout ça.

Et puis il se souvient, les larmes. Il a bien été un peu lâche, mais sa conscience est tranquille. Il sait, maintenant qu'il voir Roxas s'occuper de sa lanterne, que c'était nécessaire. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, juste un chemin mal foutu qu'il a quand même emprunté.

 _Parfois, Axel regarde les murs qui l'entourent et il se dit qu'il a fait une sacrée connerie. Enfin, pas que ce soit la faute des murs en question, ils sont très bien avec leur papier peint arc-en-ciel pastel. Il sont pleins de photos prises à deux que Roxas et lui ont affichées pour égailler la chambre. Dans son immense complaisance, le blondinet lui a même laissé le droit de coller un poster de Scorpion. Conciliant, le gamin. Il ne peste même pas quand son rouquin de copain laisse traîner ses caleçons sales sous le lit, sous prétexte que "de toute façon, on les voit pas, et ils sont trop gros pour qu'on les aspire par inadvertance". Il n'y a pas de quoi se plaindre, donc. Si la vie avec Roxas n'est pas parfaite, elle n'est pas compliquée._

 _Se lever avec ce petit chat lové dans ses bras ou pressé contre son torse, c'est plutôt agréable. Attendrissant, même. Le regarder s'affairer à la cuisine, passer ses bras autour de lui, embrasser sa joue alors qu'il affiche cette moue déconfite, ça l'amuse. Il aime le taquiner. Et puis le trouver affalé sur le canapé le soir, les yeux pleins de fatigue, me plaid remonté jusqu'au cou. Entre sa voix quand il fredonne sous la douche. Tomber sur ces feuilles noircies de cours qui traînent au salon, dans la chambre. A la cuisine même. C'est leur routine. Et leur routine, il s'y est habitué._

 _"- Ax !_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Je vais chercher la crème fraîche pour le gratin, je te prends un truc avec ?_

 _\- Une tablette de chocolat !_

 _\- On en a déjà._

 _\- Plus maintenant."_

 _Un soupir suivi d'un "Je reviens vite", puis la porte qui se ferme. Et c'est sûr qu'il va vite revenir, puisqu'il a laissé son porte monnaie sur la table basse au salon. Mais Axel se dit, ça ne le dérangerait pas que Rox prenne son temps. Il s'en accommoderait très bien. Même, il en profiterait. Et c'est quand il en vient à penser ça qu'il se dit qu'il a très certainement fait une grosse connerie. Parce que Roxas et ses petits sourires de félin charmant, son regard émerveillé, ses déambulations zombiesques au matin, ses baisers pressés qu'il dépose quand il doit filer à la fac, le rouquin commence à les trouver envahissants._

 _Il y a trop de Roxas ici. Trop de ce petit être merveilleux plus si merveilleux._

 _"- T'as pris quelles tablettes ?" Il lui demande dès que le garçon des blés est rentré - après avoir récupéré ses précieux sous._

 _"- Celles au riz soufflé."_

 _Axel sourit. Le blondin le connait bien, il a choisi son met préféré. A une époque, ça l'aurait touché. Maintenant, il se contente d'attraper le fruit de ses achats pour le porter à sa bouche._

 _"- Bon choix._

 _\- Je sais."_

 _Il y a de la complicité dans sa voix, dans le regard qu'il lui lance. Un lien qu'ils partageaient encore il n'y a pas si longtemps, et qui réchauffait le cœur d'Axel par de petites attentions. Mais maintenant, tout ce qui lui remplit le thorax, c'est la gène. Ce malaise persistant, cet arrière gout amer qui lui donne envie d'aller recracher le chocolat. Quelque chose ne va pas, il le sait, mais c'est tellement plus simple de faire semblant._

 _"- Pour le gratin, t'auras besoin d'aide ?_

 _\- C'est bon, Xion m'a montré comment faire et j'ai regardé des vidéos._

 _\- Ça te suffira ?_

 _\- J'espère."_

 _Là, Axel aurait très certainement du caler une réponse bien sentie, une petite réplique taquine avant de passer ses bras autour du chat pour embrasser sa mâchoire. Roxas aurait boudé, pour de faux, avec son visage d'enfant ignorant qui lui donne toute la crédibilité du monde. Alors il aurait glissé ses lèvres dans son cou, non sans murmurer quelques petites paroles scabreuses pour lui insuffler des idées. Et de fil en aiguille, ils auraient bien profité de leur soirée._

 _Mais tout ce dont l'épouvantail a envie, c'est de s'éloigner pour aller lire un livre. N'importe quoi, le premier truc qui lui tomberait sous la main. Un truc en russe, il accepterait. Allez, même un manuel pour monter un meuble Ikea, ça lui irait. Mais il a besoin d'une distraction, une excuse pour s'enfermer dans la chambre sans le chérubin._

 _"- Ça va ?"_

 _La petite main de Roxas est venue prendre la sienne. Axel le sent, il la saisit délicatement avant de lui offrir un beau sourire bienveillant. Rassurer le garçon, c'est facile. Il dépose sa bouche sur ses doigts, tour à tour, et le jeune homme est convaincu. Il prend cet amour cassé qu'on lui offre sans se poser de questions. Sans voir toutes les fêlures qui étendent leur territoire. Ces beaux yeux céruléens sont aveugles._

 _"- T'inquiète, juste la fatigue. On a fait des heures sup à la réserve cette semaine, avec la rentrée littéraire. T'imagines pas le nombre de carton qu'on nous livre par jour._

 _\- Fais gaffe à ton dos, c'est un coup à te ruiner la santé._

 _\- T'inquiète, je sais. Et je suis encore capable de porter une commande correctement, petit chat."_

 _Tranquillisé, l'ébouriffé happe brièvement les lèvres de son grand petit copain, puis il s'éloigne pour aller récupérer les pommes de terre qui l'attendent dans la cuisines, lavées dans un grand saladier. L'épluche légume est déjà posé tout près. Axel le sent, Rox aimerait bien qu'il le suive et vienne discuter avec lui pendant qu'il cuisine. Des mots, juste des mots, ça suffirait, ça lui ferait plaisir. Mais des mots, le grand roux n'en a plus vraiment. A vrai dire, ça l'ennuierait plus qu'autre chose de rester taper la discute avec son mec. Alors il préfère retourner dans sa chambre pour aller chercher de quoi s'occuper les yeux - des vidéos sur youtube, tiens, il pourra même faire semblant de ne pas entendre quand Rox l'appellera._

 _Mais quand il arrive dans la chambre, il se laisse juste tomber sur les draps, dépité. Pas déprimé non plus, ce n'est pas lui qui va mal. C'est son amour. Celui qu'il a perdu._

 _Parce qu'Axel doit bien se rendre à l'évidence, maintenant. Si ces beau murs ressembles aux barreaux d'une prison, les absences du garçon lui sont de délicieux moments de paix. Si ses sourires le gênent plus qu'ils ne le comblent, c'est parce qu'il ne l'aime plus assez._

 _Il ne sait pas comment c'est arriver, ni quand. A partir de quel jour il a cessé de voir l'être de lumière comme une source de bonheur agréable qui réchauffait ses journées. Et il a bien conscience, au fond de lui, que son amour crevait déjà avant qu'ils n'aménagent ensemble cette joli chambre pour deux. Mais il préférait ignorer. Faire semblant. Il pensait que ça passerait - ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas comprendre que ça ne passerait pas._

 _Et maintenant que c'est là, évident, inévitable, il ne sait plus quoi faire._

"- Tu veux le briquet ?" Axel propose au garçon blond, une fois que ce dernier a fini de redresser le tissus de son ballon de lumière.

"- Oui."

Il sort le petit objet de sa poche, puis le tend au chérubin. Leurs doigts s'effleurent. Au début, ces petits gestes allumaient les joues de Roxas et lui arrachait de fragiles sourires vainqueurs. Maintenant, c'est un contacte électrique qui passe entre eux, ça lui ronge la peau comme de l'acide. Comme une étincelle. Ils ont changé, depuis le temps. Et grandi. Roxas n'est plus un enfant, le fin trait qui étire ses lèvres garde des marques de tristesse. De la nostalgie. Et Axel le connait encore assez bien pour savoir qu'il repense aux jours où leurs doigts se sont liés.

"- Ça te manque ?"

La question arrive comme ça, une bombe, sans prévenir. Pris de court, le rouquin hausse un sourcil.

"- Le briquet ? Ça fait genre, cinq minutes que je te l'ai passé."

Il saisit pleinement le sens de la question, mais tout est bon pour gagner un peu de temps.

"- T'es con."

Combien de fois il l'a entendue, cette phrase, dans sa bouche ? Et combien de fois a-t-il pensé à Roxas en retrouvant ses mots sur les lèvres d'un autre - surtout celles de Vanitas, il jure comme il respire. A chaque fois, le regard tremblant de désespoir lui revenait. Il espérait de tout cœur que le blondin avait réussi à tourner la page. Parce qu'il méritait mieux, Roxas, que de passer sa vie à ressasser un amour mort. Il n'y pouvait rien. C'était arrivé. C'était comme ça.

 _Des larmes des larmes, des larmes qui coulent partout sur ce joli visage. De la morve sous le nez, et ses yeux explosés sous le coup de la tristesse qui hurlent tous les mots qui ne peuvent pas sortir de sa gorge. Et peut-être bien qu'Axel vient de le briser, mais ça ne pouvait pas se finir autrement. Il fallait qu'il mettre un terme à tout ça, cette pièce mal jouée dont il s'est finalement lassé._

 _"- Je suis désolé, Roxas._

 _\- C'est pas vrai !"_

 _Sa bouche qui se tord, gémit, ses mains devant pour cacher la honte que sa propre expression doit lui évoquer. Mais c'est trop, trop de tristesse pour ce petit corps malmené, trop pour un premier amour qu'il voulait croire éternel, mais qui n'était destiné à vivre qu'un temps. C'est trop pour ses espoirs d'enfant déçus, trop pour qu'il accepte, trop pour qu'il lui dise simplement "oui, d'accord, on arrête là", trop parce qu'il préférerait sûrement que ce soit sa vie à lui qui s'arrête. Parce que c'est tout un avenir qu'on lui enlève, tout un pan d'une vie qu'il a imaginé et qu'il pensait passer auprès de celui qu'il regarde comme sa merveille du monde, la seule qui puisse exister._

 _Et ça lui tombe dessus comme ça. Sans prévenir._

 _Roxas ne savait pas que l'amour avait une fin, sûrement. Il vient le découvrir, et il aurait préféré qu'on ne le lui raconte jamais. C'est trop affreux, ça. Ou sont passés les contes pour enfants, ceux où la princesse et le prince vivent heureux pour toujours ?_

 _"- Écoute, je vais aller passer la nuit chez Demyx, ok ? Je crois que ce sera mieux pour nous deux, le temps que t-_

 _\- Non !"_

 _Et c'est un cri, ça, un cri déchirant qui explose dans l'appartement. Et Roxas se jette d'un coup sur lui pour le serrer de toutes ses forces, plein de cet amour qui lui reste et qu'il ne peut plus donner. Tous ces sentiments précieux, si beaux. Inutiles. Tout ce mal qu'il refuse de porter tout seul. Alors il le jette sur l'autre, il lui en donne autant qu'il peut pour ne plus avoir à le supporter. S'il le serre assez fort, peut être qu'Axel restera. Peut-être._

 _"- C'est pas ça ! " Sa voix qui s'éraille et qui ne sait plus parler, parce que ça ne peut pas arriver. "Tu te trompes !"_

 _Et des sanglots, il doit se mentir à lui même pour pouvoir les contenir. Il essaye encore de se convaincre que tout ira bien. S'il y croit suffisamment ..._

 _"- C-c'est parce qu'on est ensemble depuis longtemps ... c'est la routine ..._

 _\- Non, Roxas._

 _\- Xion m'a dit, ça arrive et ça veut pas dire qu-_

 _\- Je ne t'aime plus."_

 _C'est dur à dire._

 _\- Ça fait trois ans qu'on est ensemble ! Tu peux pas ne plus m'aimer ! Pas comme ça !"_

 _Il serre les dents, l'énamouré._

 _"- T'as pas le droit !"_

 _En le voyant, l'enflammé se dit qu'il regarde un enfant. Il a plus de vingt ans le chérubin, et il a beaucoup appris de la vie. Mais oui, en amour, c'est encore un gamin, et il vient de découvrir l'horreur de la mort. Petit prince retrouvant sa rose fanée, il ramasse les pétales pour essayer de les recoller entre eux. Parce que ça va forcément marcher s'il fait ça et ce sera comme d'avoir à nouveau cette belle fleur entre les doigts ! Il n'y aura pas de différence._

 _"- Ça n'est pas une question de droit ou quoi, Rox ..." L'adulte soupire. "Ecoute, tu devrais appeler Xion. Ne reste pas seul ce soir._

 _\- Mais c'est pas Xion que je veux putain ! C'est toi ! Toi ! Tu peux pas me laisser, t'as pas le droit de partir ! Pas après tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble ! Ça fait trois ans, ça peut pas s'arrêter là !"_

 _Pas d'un coup._

 _Pas comme ça._

 _Pas maintenant._

 _Et pourtant si et personne n'y peut rien. L'amour ne grandi pas avec le temps, tout du moins pas toujours. Parfois, il fane. Parfois, il meurt. Il s'éteint lentement et rien ne sert de souffler dessus - de hurler encore moins. Roxas va l'apprendre. Douloureusement, mais il va l'apprendre. Alors, pour lui laisser le temps d'imprimer, l'épouvantail le prend doucement dans ses bras et il le laisse pleurer de tout son soûl, fou amoureux qui perd la raison. La culpabilité l'ennuie, bien sûr. Elle est là, dans sa tête, petite voix taquine qui lui répète qu'il aurait dû arrêter plus tôt. Mais il a fui, il n'a pas voulu voir les choses en face, il a donné a Roxas moult belles promesses, d'immenses espoirs et voilà qu'il vient de tirer la carte au pied du châteaux après tous ces minutieux efforts._

 _C'est cruel. C'est cruel, oui, et il n'a jamais voulu l'être. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était d'éviter le mal qu'il vient de lui offrir. Quelque part, Axel aussi vient d'apprendre. Il sait maintenant que parfois, on ne peut pas éviter le mal. On l'a entre les mains et il ne reste plus qu'à le donner avant qu'il ne grandisse. Lui, il a trop attendu. C'est con._

 _"- Roxas ..."_

 _C'est fou comme c'est dur d'imposer des barrière. Sa voix parle tout bas, ses mains caressent les cheveux de blé. Il attend, attend que le flot se tarisse un peu, attend que l'animal terrifié s'apaise enfin pour lui dire ce qui doit être entendu. Il ne fera plus semblant, maintenant. Parce qu'attendre encore, le pauvre petit chat n'y survivrait pas._

 _"- C'est comme ça."_

 _Ses mains entourent son affreux visage plein de douleur, ses yeux nucléaire vont chercher les siens pour le calmer. La vue est dérangeante. Il n'y a rien de beau dans la souffrance. Juste la peau rouge autour des yeux, les tracés de larmes et de morve qui lui font regretter le paquet de mouchoir posé à la cuisine._

 _"J'ai été très heureux avec toi et ce sera toujours vrai. Personne ne pourra effacer ça. Mais c'est fini._

 _\- Non ..._

 _\- Si, Roxas. J'aurais aimé que ça dure encore, mais c'est fini."_

 _Et le timbre usé du blondin par dans les aigus sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler._

 _"- Pourquoi tu restes pas, si tu veux que ça dure encore ?"_

 _La mauvais foi, une manière comme une autre de fuir la douleur. Alors Axel soupire. Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas le convaincre ce soir, que le choc est trop grand. C'est bien de sa faute, il est doué pour jouer la comédie et l'éploré n'a rien vu venir, ça lui tombe au coin de la gueule. Mais s'il ne peut pas lui faire comprendre, ni l'aider à accepter, et si cette mascarade doit prendre fin ce soir, il ne lui reste qu'une seule solution. Une solution qu'il déteste déjà, parce qu'il la sait particulièrement lâche. Mais il faut dire, au final, le rouquin n'est pas très courageux. Ses lèvres se posent très brièvement sur celles de Roxas, un cadeau d'adieu qu'il se permet de lui donner pour alléger ses peines. Même lui, au fond, il se sent un peu triste de savoir que c'est leur dernier baiser._

 _Il ont eu de beaux jours, quand même. Des jours parfaits. Du bonheur pur. Et il ne ment pas, quand il dit qu'il aurait aimé que ça dure._

 _"- Calme, Roxas. On va laisser tout ça de coté et on en reparlera demain, d'accord ?_

 _\- Tu peux pas partir ... On est-_

 _\- Je suis là. Tu peux le voir, non ?"_

 _Egaré, l'enfant hoche religieusement la tête. Il inspire pour se calmer._

 _"- On se calme, on va se coucher et on discutera de tout ça après une bonne nuit de sommeil, quand on aura tous les deux les idées claires, d'accord ?_

 _\- T'en va pas ..._

 _\- Je suis la."_

 _Roxas ne sait pas quoi dire. Il hésite. Les mots se bousculent dans sa tête, comme les idées, comme les émotions, comme la douleur naïve. Mais Axel a l'air sincère, alors il acquiesce. Son menton monte de haut en bas. Il pleure encore un peu, mais l'enflammé sens que la tempête se calme._

 _Il ne sait pas, Roxas, que son premier amour attendra simplement qu'il s'endorme. Il ne sait pas non plus qu'il va partir en silence, faire une maigre valise et fermer la porte derrière lui en emportant le double des clefs. Qu'Axel aura la bonté d'appeler Xion pour qu'elle le rejoigne, qu'elle lui prenne la main au réveil quand il comprendra. Il espère encore, sûrement, parce que c'est plus simple. Et quand il fermera les yeux, cette nuit, désespérément accroché à Axel, il ne s'imaginera pas retrouver un lit vide au réveil._

Axel se souviendra toujours, le gout de la fuite dans sa bouche. La frustration, l'impuissance face à ses propres sentiments. Les regrets dans ces larmes qu'il a vu couler mais qu'il n'a pas versées. Et la sensation, profondément déchirante, que rien ne serait plus comme avant. Qu'il allait devoir apprendre à vivre sans Roxas.

Mais surtout, le soulagement. C'était fini, enfin. Plus de faux semblants, plus de mascarade. Il était libre. Et deux ans après, il peut respirer librement.

Xion a fait son travail, le temps aussi. Le regard que Roxas pose sur lui ne comporte ni rancœur ni haine, juste un calme curieux qui recouvre l'étendue bleue de ses mirettes. Mais il devine encore tout au fond, bien caché sous les côtes, comme un remord qui demeure. Un souvenir qui lui tient trop à cœur. De la nostalgie. Des restes d'amour. Pas de quoi chialer, pas de quoi s'accrocher. Mais c'est là, parce qu'Axel a été son premier amour aveugle et que personne ne pourra changer ça. Il lui a pris et offert tant de premières fois. C'est inscrit en lui pour toujours. Quelque par, ça plait au rouquin. Savoir qu'ils sont liés par cette histoire morte. "Roxas", ce prénom garde une signification toute particulière. Un sens unique. Des souvenir, des joies et des rires, des larmes. Un début tendre, de merveilleux secrets, des disputes déchirantes et une fin. Mais une fin, ça n'efface rien.

"- Je t'ai détesté, tu sais."

Ils comprennent tous les deux le sens de ses mots. Sans se regarder, ils parlent, alors que la flamme prend doucement vie entre les murs de papiers. Un halo orange, une étoile qui naît entre les doigts de l'ange blond. C'est joli, quand même.

"- C'était ton droit.

\- Tu t'es cassé comme ça. Tu savais très bien que j'allais te croire et t'en as profité.

\- Oui. C'était une solution somme toute assez efficace.

\- C'était bâtard."

Il parle comme ça lui, maintenant ?

"- Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix.

\- T'aurais pu attendre.

\- Non. Tu te serrais accroché. T'avais décidé de croire que ça marcherait quand même."

Sur les lèvres de Roxas, il lit toute l'ironie de celui qui sait que l'autre a raison. Qui le voit, maintenant que la tempête est passée.

"- Quand même. T'étais parti, j'ai même pas pu te dire au revoir. T'as carrément envoyé Dem chercher tes affaires.

\- J'étais sûr que tu resterais à la maison pour me guetter."

Il le connaissait si bien. Et maintenant encore, il n'avait rien oublié de leurs habitudes communes, tout ces petits détails qu'on apprend de l'autre quand on le voit se lever le matin et s'endormir le soir. Axel n'oublie pas. Enfin, pas tout. Non, Roxas n'est pas devenu un inconnu. Il retrouve encore ce gamin attachant qui a partagé sa vie. Mais il sent quelque chose de nouveau aussi, presque de l'amertume. Et il comprend que son "petit chat" a évolué de son coté. Il a grandi, trouvé nombre de réponses à ces milliers de questions qu'il posait. C'est un adulte. Sa mâchoire est même un peu plus carrée qu'avant.

"- C'est trop nul.

\- C'est toujours nul quand ça se fini.

\- Mais là c'est pire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'était nous."

C'était. De l'importance de l'imparfait. Axel sent dans ces mots toute l'importance que Roxas leur donne. Il ne répond rien, puis qu'il n'y a plus rien à dire. Il se lève juste pour laisser la place à la veilleuse flottante enfin prête qui les illumine tous les deux.

"- Tu veux un coup de main ?"

Le blondinet hoche la tête. Ensemble, ils soulèvent le précieux objet aux couleur des couchers de soleil. Ils en redressent les pans, minutieux, veillant à ce que la flamme qui réchauffe l'air ne dévore par les murs de papiers. Puis ils l'élèvent, la lâchent. La loupiote s'élève dans le ciel.

Le visage du chérubin s'illumine. Et de le voir avec ces yeux émerveillés, comme à Noël, son sourire qui se brise en écume de rire à l'instar les vague sur la plage, ça lui rappelle comme il l'a aimé. Un instant, il retrouve ce sentiment intense qui l'a habité. Il s'imagine poser sa tête sur celle de Roxas, passer ses mains autour de sa taille, inspirer longuement l'odeur du shampoing sucré qui se mêle à celle du déo. Serrer son corps tout fin, retrouver cette impression d'entièreté qui ne durait que quelques secondes, mais qui l'exaltait.

Et puis l'image s'évapore. Il n'y a plus que Roxas, la lanterne haut dans le ciel qui s'efface doucement et la satisfaction de savoir qu'il a pris la bonne décision.

Il monte, le ballon de papier. Et bientôt il s'éteindra, comme les autres. La flammèche vacillera, résistera, puis la nuit viendra l'avaler. Mais elle leur aura laissé un souvenir unique.

* * *

Voilà. Encore une fois, j'espère que ça vous aura plus. Ça m'aura pris du temps, je pensais pas écrire autant dessus et je l'avais finalement un peu laissé de coté mais maintenant que ce petit projet est posté, je suis content !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si vous avez quelque chose à dire dessus !


End file.
